Realization
by bee-me
Summary: That gave Tamora just enough time to realize that her boyfriend, well, Ex boyfriend, Brad wasn't interested in her anymore. And by the way that he just up and left her that morning was enough to confirm her suspicions. But Tamora knew that she always had Felix to turn to in her darkest hour. *HUMANIZED HERO'S CUTIES* -Rated M for a reason-


**Hey guys! I am listening to various songs (Mostly love songs... :p) and I just thought of the human version of Felix and Calhoun. I had decided that since I haven't done the regular Hero's Cuties in a while that I should write them a nice, fluffy story. I love this couple (Like you guys didn't know...) So ENJOY THIS STORY...**

* * *

**Realization**

"I just don't know what to do..." Tamora sobbed. Felix looked at his best friend and sighed. "Tammy, I-I really don't know what to say...I really have no idea why Brad left you. And if you really want my opinion, I kind of always thought that he was a jerk..."

Tamora wiped one of the many tears off of her face and sat up a little on the couch in her apartment. Felix sat across from her. Both had their legs tucked underneath themselves. Tamora had called Felix over because she needed someone to talk to. The two have been best friends for the longest time. Now here they are. Both Felix and Tamora are twenty and have only been out of high school for two years.

That gave Tamora just enough time to realize that her boyfriend, well, _Ex _boyfriend, Brad wasn't interested in her anymore. And by the way that he just up and left her that morning was enough to confirm her suspicions.

But Tamora knew that she always had Felix to turn to in her darkest hour.

"Come here Tammy-Jean." Felix said as he opened his arms for Tamora. Tamora had wasted no time at all in accepting the comforting gesture.

She snuggled up close to Felix and buried her face in his shoulder as she clung to his shirt. That was when it finally dawned on her. She slowly lifted her head to look into Felix's eyes and think about what she was thinking for a longer period of time.

Maybe, just _maybe_, she was never in a million years meant to be with Brad. She slapped herself mentally as realization hit her like a pile of bricks. She was never meant to be with Brad because she had her best friend right here. Not only her best friend, but who she was really meant to be with all along.

Tamora then did something that shocked her and Felix completely.

With all of the love and courage that she could muster, Tamora planted the sweetest, most sensual kiss right on the brunette's.

Felix was baffled. He was even more stunned when Tamora's eyes slid shut and she traced Felix's lips with her tongue slowly. Felix only smirked when he realized that she did this because she did have feelings for him. More than friends. HECK! More than _best_ friends. And that really meant something. Well, to Felix at least.

He opened his mouth and let Tamora enter. To him, Tamora tasted sweeter than Vanilla. Her lips were soft and warm. She was perfect.

After a good five minuted of biting, nipping and sucking, they pulled apart. Felix opened his eyes and smiled warmly.

"I love you Felix."

"I love you too..."

Felix took both sides of Tamora's face immediately bringing her closer. "Does this mean that I can kiss you again...?" Felix asked as he lightly bit Tamora's bottom lip. Tamora shivered with absolute want and pinned him down to the couch. "Oh, you can do _much more _to me than _kissing_..."

Felix's blue eyes widened even more than possible as he heard Tamora purr to him. He gasped when she raked her fingers over the zipper of his jeans.

"Tammy." Felix breathed as he lightly grasped the exposed flesh of her hips that had the most amazing curves. He pinched them softly making Tamora the one to gasp this time.

Tamora smiled warmly at the loving look she had received from her new love interest. Felix smiled back and leaned up to bury his face into the crook of her neck. He nipped the skin of her neck gently leaving small marks.

Lifting her arms above her head, Tamora removed her black tank top and tossed it carelessly behind her. Felix tried his hardest not to stare at her. But he just couldn't help it. Just the thought of doing this with who was supposed to be his best friend and now girlfriend...he didn't even know what to think of this.

He was instantly snapped out of his thoughts when Tamora lifted his blue shirt over his head and removed her sweat pants.

"Jaminy...Tammy, I love you!" Felix blurted out loudly making Tamora laugh. She kissed him once again and undid his jeans; removing them once the zipper and button was undone.

All Felix was left in now was his dark blue boxers. He gawked at Tamora's figure. All she had on was a strapless black bra and matching panties. They really didn't look like something Tamora would wear, but then again...she definitely pulled them off. Felix mentally noted that both articles of clothing hugged her body perfectly.

Felix smiled and pushed his forehead to Tamora's. "It's kinda funny how we went from childhood friends to this..." He stated while chuckling a little. Tamora sighed and laced their fingers together. "I'm sorry Felix..."

"For what?"

"Never noticing that you liked me like this...I mean, why didn't you _tell_ me?"

Felix sheepishly looked to the side and shrugged a little. "I-I don't...I mean-" He stuttered. Sighing, Felix looked into Tammy's eyes. "Tam, I thought that it would've ruined our friendship. I didn't wanna lose you. If I did then I-I really don't know what I would've done..."

Tamora was touched. The only reason that he didn't tell her how he felt was to keep their friend-no-_BEST _friendship afloat.

Leaning down, Tamora shook her head and pressed their faces hard together. "your sweet Felix. I wish I would've known that earlier. But no. I had to stay with Brad. I almost forgot about you..." She admitted. Felix's eyes widened. Yes he was a little hurt. But that didn't mean that he was going call her out on it.

No.

Instead, he kissed her cheek and left a trail of kisses down her neck. His hands inched their way behind Tamora to undo her bra clasp. Tamora's face instantly went blazing. Felix only smiled and kissed her collarbone.

"You know, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before..." He said slyly. Tamora rolled her eyes and shoved him. "We were little kids in a bathtub. We didn't even know what..._this_ was."

Felix only gave a small nod and resumed the kisses. Tamora practically ripped Felix's boxers off while still in the process of sliding her panties off herself. Both Felix and Tamora's faces burned a bright red as the honeyglows set into their cheeks.

"I love you..." Felix whispered into Tamora's ear giving her goosebumps all up her arms and legs. "I love you." She retaliated back. Felix gazed lovingly into the deep blue orbs that had captured his attention.

"I love you~" Felix purred again as he gently entered Tamora. Both gasped at the almost instant connection of their bodies. Felix saw Tamora wince.

"Tammy-Jean..." He asked as he tried to gain her attention. It worked. So he decided to continue. "You've never done this before...have you?"

Tamora only shook her head. "No." Her voice came out barley above a whisper. Felix smiled lightly and kissed her softly. "If I hurt you, tell me." His firm voice gave Tamora the courage that she needed to continue. "I love you Tammy."

"Love you to Felix."

With that, Felix slowly entered Tamora. When he heard an elongated moan escape from Tamora's throat, he started to gently thrust in and out of her.

"Felix..." Tamora moaned his name. The sounds that she was emitting were absolutely heart melting to Felix. Looking up at Tamora, Felix nearly lost it. She was so beautiful. _Especially _the way she would bite her lip to surpress a smile and giggle when he would nip her neck and whisper into her ear. Nothing to personal. Only meaningless fluff and sweet nothings that meant the world to Tamora.

"Felix!" Tamora gasped aloud. He knew that she was close. He also knew that he wasn't that far behind. "Shh, I know Tammy. Hey...?"

Tamora looked into his eyes. "Hmm?"

"We do everything together..."

Once Tamora finally caught on she smirked as her lips plummeted; colliding with her new lovers lips. Felix's moan increased when he felt his climax start to quickly build up. Tamora only kept their lips locked as they both finally hit their climax.

Moaning loudly and harshly, Tamora hit her climax only seconds before Felix finally hit his. They both parted their lips and nearly screamed the others names.

After the most intoxicating moment of their live's, they shared a few final thrusts before they sunk down next to each other.

"Wow..." Felix muttered as he rested his arms across his forehead. Tamora uncharacteristically giggled and snuggled up close to him. "I know, right?"

Felix wrapped both arms around Tamora and kissed her passionately. "Tammy?" Felix asked softly as he pulled a blanket from the back of the futon and covered the both of them with it. "Yeah?"

"Does this mean that we're..." He trailed off. Tamora smiled and nodded. "Mhmm...Love you Fix-It."

Felix kissed her head and pulled her closer. "Love you to Tam..."

* * *

**AWW! I thought that this one was kinda sweet. I know that I have other stories that need to be updated so don't worry, I promise that I'll get it done soon. Like I said, school had only started on monday here in Florida and tomorrow's the last day of the school week. I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible! I PROMISE!**

**Remember to leave a review/PM me for any opinions/ideas that you guys might/DO HAVE! They really help a whole lot! THANKS FOR READIN'!**


End file.
